


The Moments After

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Dave, Creampie, Dating, M/M, Post-Coital, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: The two of them are hot panting messes, John has the urge to just roll over and sleep after finishing, but he refuses to do so until Dave is taken care of.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 24





	The Moments After

The bed's creaking, the wall against the bed is shaking. Dave is already finished, he's still panting and moaning as John thrusts his entire body into his ass. After muttering "I'm cumming. I'm cumming. I'm cumming." Again and again, John finally grunts and finishes his entire hot sticky load into Dave's tight ass. Dave's walls tighten at the feeling, making John's cock twitch. John slips his dick out of Dave and his aftermath slowly sinks out of Dave's ass. Dave forces out the rest, just to tease John. Dave lets out a little laugh, knowing full well that his boyfriend is going to be the one to clean everything up. Dave can be such a butt at the worst of times, John would be pissed that Dave just let his cum drip onto the bed sheets if it didn't turn John on so much to see his seed pour out of Dave's loosened up hole.

John felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. He just wanted to sleep after cumming that hard. Still, he dragged himself up and to the bathroom. He got a damp towel to clean up Dave's belly and then his hole. John kept dabbing at the sheets. Hoping that if he pressed hard enough, the stain would come out. Nope, it's set in their now. John gave up, deciding to wash the sheets tomorrow. John wanted to sink into bed next to his lover, but Dave denyed him.

"John, can you bring me some water?" Dave lightly whines.

"You're such a princess sometimes." John mutters.

Dave pecks John's lips, "I'm your princess though, man."

"I know. I know... and I'm grateful." John kisses Dave's lips lightly, pulling away to do what Dave asked of him.


End file.
